Please Save Me
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Heero is in a very abusive relationship with his lover; the relationship has gone all the way to the point of Heero having a possibility of loosing his life. One of the pilots find him; what will happen? Will Heero be saved? (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

This is a Gundam Wing story. Warnings include Yaoi, Yaoi Threesome, possible Yuri, OOC (major for Heero), OCs, possible M-preg., Abuse, Rape, Attempts at suicide, more warnings might come. Takes place a few years after the war; Endless Waltz never happened.

Summary: Heero Yuy has let the Perfect Soldier form died off; and now, there is a new, worse version of him living now. He's in an extremely abusive relationship with his lover, Jack Twist. Heero is afraid to leave, because he doesn't know what is out there in the world for him. But, what happens when one of the Gundam Pilots find him? What will they do? Will they help Heero or just leave Heero with Jack?

Pairings: Read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 1

Heero's POV

I'm Heero Yuy and I'm a living hell. My life today is a living hell because of my lover, Jack Twist. I thought he would be the man of my dreams; I was so wrong. At first, he was nice, kind, gentle. He was always there when I needed him and he always said he loved me. But, everything changed within a year of our relationship; when he began showing his true side. He became abusive; he would get drunk and beat me. I couldn't do anything, if I fought back; the beatings would be worse.

In the first year, Jack changed me. He taught me how to be a true human. I taught me how to smile, laugh, love, be my true self. I'm no longer the Perfect Soldier; just the Perfect Mistake. I was strong, now I'm weak. I can't believe how much I changed, but I have to.

I ran away after the war; I didn't want to fight anymore. Duo tried to stop me, but I still left. No one from the old group knows where I am; I don't know where they are either. I always wonder what happened to them; I wonder if they wonder what happened to me. I hope they don't find me; yet I want them to find me, so they can take me away from this life so I could start a new one.

Jack says he owns me; he says that no one else can have me. He made rules that are called the 'Ten Commandments of Jack'; that I have to follow or I'll get a punishment. Jack has all of these 'friends' that come and take their anger out on me; Jack receives money for this. I end up sore for days; but Jack won't lie off; he'd make everything else worse than it already is.

Sometimes, I just want to curl up in a ball and die. I can't live this life anymore! Just about a year ago; I started what I call a 'hobby'. It started when I was cleaning the dishes; as I was cleaning, I cut my wrist on one of the knives. I looked at the cut I had gotten; I was...fascinated by it. I took the knife out of the water and made the cut a little larger; watching as the blood ran down my arm from the cut. That's when I started doing that; today, I have cuts all over my body.

Years ago, when I looked in the mirror; I saw a strong man. Now, when I look at myself today; I see just a scrawny little boy. When I lifted up by shirt, I saw my abs before; now when I lift up my shirt, I see ribs. All of the muscles I had are now gone; I have no more. Along with my strength, went my pride.

Jack is someone I despise; someone I just can't look at; yet, I think I still love him. I'm so confused! Two years ago, I found out I was with child. I told Jack and he shot me; where the child was. It wasn't even a month old and it was pronounced a miscarriage; and was taken away.

Our relationship in total is five years. One year within the relationship; he took my virginity. The year following that, he took my innocence. People say innocence is taken when one loses his or hers virginity is taken; but I think that's wrong. I think one's innocence is lost when they are taken by force; when the other wants to have sex, but the other doesn't. I was raped countless times; by Jack or his friends and clients.

I want to run; be free again. But with Jack; that will remain to be only a dream.

* * *

Wufei's POV

I'm Wufei Chang and I'm on a search; for Heero Yuy. A few others were searching; but for some strange reason, they stopped. I thought Duo would never quit; but he did. Today, Duo is with Quatre; they are married and living a happy life. Trowa is still helping in the search, but not much. Today, he's with Trieze and Zechs. This came to a surprise to everyone; but we all got used to it.

It was a total shock when news of Relena had stopped searching for Heero; no one knew why until news of her and Dorothy being a couple came to surface. Sally got together with Hilde and they help with the search all they could. Cathy got together with some man named Damian; today she's married with child, her son is named Adrian; the boy is only nine months old so far.

I have been searching ever since a sort of sense told me the Heero was in trouble. I have no idea what happened to Heero; or why I have never been able to find him. But I know that soon I'll find him, it's only a matter of time.

* * *

Normal POV

Heero's Job

Heero walked through the doors of the Tiger Cabin; a club somewhere in the middle of Japan. Heero worked there as a bartender; the best on the job. His friends, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were the only ones that could match up to Heero's speed in bartending. Right now, it was three hours before opening hours. (The same Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna from Sailor Moon; but they are not Sailor Scouts; they are characters for the story.)

When Heero came to work; he always looked forward to seeing those girls. They were the only ones that knew of Heero's abusive relationship. They tried to help many times; but they only ended up getting Heero in trouble. The only thing the girls could do is wrap up the wounds Heero gets. They can't call the police because Jack threatened that he would kill them once he got out; knowing him, he might actually do it.

Haruka is a strong girl, she can beat up the strongest of men; but when it comes to Jack, she might end up going to the hospital instead of Jack. Jack was a bodybuilder; so he was stronger than Heero to begin with.

As soon as the girls saw Heero, they rushed over to him.

"Heero, are you okay?" Michiru asked.

Heero nodded and let Haruka pull him to a stool. She sat him down on it and looked into his eyes to see if there was anything really wrong with him.

"Heero, we have a plan to get you away from Jack." Setsuna said.

"No, I can't leave..." Heero whispered.

"Heero, if you stay with him, you could die!" Haruka said.

"I can't leave..." Heero whispered again.

Haruka pulled him into a hug; Heero let tears fall from his eyes down to his cheeks. Little did he know; he'd be making his get away that night.

* * *

Wufei drove around a town somewhere in middle Tokyo, looking for a somewhere to stay. He planned to stay in town for a few weeks. He was getting tired of traveling and he needed a little break. He found a hotel and asked on where was the nearest bar; he needed a drink. He was told that the nearest bar was called the Tiger Cabin; he was given directions on where to go.

Wufei arrived there in the late hours; somewhere around eleven. He found a place to park and went in. He sort of liked it; there was loud music; lots of people were dancing around and there were five main places to sit and drink. Wufei sat at the place that was least populated.

"Hello sir, may I have your order?" A 'boy' with short blond hair asked.

"I'll have a martini." Wufei said.

"Your order will come up momentarily." The 'boy' said.

* * *

Heero was on waiter duty that night. He walked around the club; looking for people who would like the order a drink or some food.

"Hey sexy, over here!!!" A voice hollered.

Heero cringed when he heard that voice; he turned around and saw Jackson, Jack's cousin. Jackson is one of Jack's constantly returning customers. Heero slowly walked over; he didn't want to, but he had to. Once he got there, he did the routine.

"Hello sir, may I have your order please?" Heero asked timidly. He didn't know what Jackson was going to do; but there was a glint in Jackson's brown eyes that told him it wasn't anything good.

"Yes, I'd like to order a piece of your ass." Jackson said, licking his lips.

Heero took two steps back.

"You can only do that in Jack's territory..." Heero said; he was getting frightened now.

"Oh, c'mon, _Hee-chan_..." Jackson said. "Let's just go for one round; I promise I won't be rough."

Heero shook his head; his head was starting to hurt; flash backs of what Jackson did to him rushed through his head.

Jackson's eyes flashed again; he jumped up and grabbed Heero's arm.

The both of them were in a secluded part of the club; no one was listening or looking at them.

"I said let's go!" Jackson snarled.

Heero shook his head vigorously; tears ran down his cheeks.

'Haruka! I need you!' Heero's mind screamed.

* * *

"Here you go sir." The 'boy' said when 'he' brought Wufei his drink.

"Thank you..." Wufei said as he pulled out his wallet; he paid for the drink and gave the boy a pretty hefty tip.

"No, thank you!" The 'boy' said pocketing the money. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"I just came to town; I'm staying for a short while." Wufei said.

'Haruka! I need you!' Heero's voice echoed said in Haruka's head.

"Heero!" She gasped.

Wufei choked on his drink for a few split seconds and watched as Haruka jumped over the bar running out of the club. Wufei ran right after her.

* * *

Jackson had dragged Heero out of the club and onto the parking; Jackson was headed for his car.

"You better stop struggling or I'll make this hell for you!" Jackson roared.

Heero continued struggling; but he couldn't get out of Jackson's iron grip. Heero was beginning to feel pain in his arm as Jackson pulled.

"Unhand him this instant!!!" Two voices yelled.

Jackson whirled around, not letting go of Heero.

Heero looked on as he saw Haruka running up to them; but his eyes widened when he saw the second person, Wufei Chang.

"What do you want?!" Jackson roared.

"I want Heero; let him go if you know what's good for you." Haruka said going into fighting stance.

"Ha, someone like you, beating me up?!" Jackson roared. "I'll let you have a clear punch!" Jackson stuck up his chin.

"Okay, if you insist..." Haruka said as she started running.

Jackson was confident that he wasn't going to even stagger back when Haruka punched him; but he wasn't as strong as Jack, so he didn't know that Haruka had the upper hand in this battle.

Her fist connected with Jackson's face. Jackson went flying! Before he flew; Jackson let go of Heero's hand. His body when down with a loud thud.

Wufei looked on in amazement; then his attention turned to Heero.

"Are you okay?" Wufei asked.

Heero nodded and dived into Haruka's arms crying.

Wufei's eyes widened at how much Heero had changed; this left him wondering, how much Heero had really changed.

To be continued...

* * *

Was this good, bad, in between?

Do you want me to continue?

What will happen to Heero?

Send in reviews to find out!!!


	2. Chapter 2

It's time for another update; sorry that it's a little late! Thank you to those who reviewed!!!

On with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Haruka rubbed Heero's back as he cried.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright Hee-chan, it's alright..." Haruka whispered.

Wufei just stood there dumbfounded; then he realized how cold it was. He was wearing his jacket so he took it off, walked over to the other two and draped this jacket over Heero's shaking shoulders.

"We should go inside." Wufei said.

Just then a moan came from Jackson.

Heero gasped and clutched onto Haruka tighter; Wufei on the other hand walked over and knocked the guy out again.

"That should leave him cold for a few minutes." Haruka said smiling at Wufei.

"I-I don't want t-to go h-home tonight." Heero whispered snuggling his face into Haruka's shoulder.

(In this story, pretty much everyone will be taller than Heero; the three girls are taller than everyone and so is Wufei; the others heights will be explained later.)

The three walked back to the club; leaving Jackson in the cold weather.

* * *

After a few minutes; Heero was able to talk without stuttering. Haruka had taken Heero and Wufei to the back of the club in one of the most secluded areas; in this area, no music was heard.

"Haruka, this is a good friend of mine, Wufei Chang." Heero said timidly.

Haruka and Wufei shook hands.

"Is he a friend from the war?" Haruka asked.

Heero nodded.

"Heero, what's going on?" Wufei asked. "Why was that man trying to...?"

"He's the cousin of my lover." Heero said. "My lover sells my body off to people and that man was one of the many customers."

Wufei's eyes widened; that explained a lot. Especially why Heero's voice had changed; back then it was a strong voice; now it's a little timid voice that you sometimes had to strain to hear.

"Heero, maybe he can help you." Haruka said. "He might be able to take you away from Jack."

"I can't leave him..." Heero said.

Haruka slapped Heero in the face. Wufei's eyes widened as Heero let out a childish cry and gripped the place where Haruka slapped him and tears ran down his cheeks. Heero looked wide eyed at Haruka; she had tears in her eyes. She fell to her knees in front of Heero.

"Heero..." Haruka said, she brought her hands to Heero's cheeks. "Listen to me. Jack will kill you soon if you don't run. He does not love you; I don't think he ever did. Please Heero, run, run away from him; save yourself."

Wufei listened to this, his eyes narrowed; how could anyone do this to 'his' Heero?

"But what happens when he realizes that I'm gone?" Heero asked. "He'll come after you and the others."

"We'll think of something; by that time you'll be gone." Haruka said.

"But, does Wufei want to help?" Heero asked looking at Wufei.

"I'll help all I can." Wufei said. "I know where we can go."

"Please, don't tell the others about this." Heero said. "At least, not yet..."

Wufei nodded.

"When do you think you can get Heero out of here?" Haruka asked.

"I can get him out tonight if he wants." Wufei said. "Maybe we should stop by his place and pick up a few personal things."

Heero nodded; Haruka frowned and stormed over to Wufei, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"You better protect him with your life!" Haruka snarled. "Or I'll take yours!"

Wufei didn't flinch or do anything; he just nodded.

"Haruka, please don't hurt him..." Heero begged.

Haruka let go of Wufei's collar and continued glaring at him.

"Tonight Jack went out with his friends." Heero said. "He won't be back until noon."

"Are you sure Hee-chan?" Haruka asked.

Heero nodded.

"I'm going to go get you something to drink." Haruka said. "Do you want anything Wufei?"

"A soda would be just fine." Wufei said.

Haruka nodded and left the two in the room alone.

The two remained quiet; until Wufei asked a question.

"How long have you been like this?" Wufei asked.

"I've been with Jack for five years." Heero said. "He started being abusive towards me four years ago; that's when I changed completely."

Wufei walked across the room and sat down beside Heero. Heero did something that made Wufei blush a little; he laid his head down on Wufei's shoulder.

"Please let me sleep like this." Heero whispered. "I want to shut my eyes for a bit."

"Sure thing..." Wufei said.

A moment later, Heero drifted asleep.

* * *

A few minutes later; Haruka returned with drinks and food. There were two other girls following her.

"I knew he would be asleep when I came back." Haruka whispered.

"You must be Wufei..." A girl with long black hair said.

Wufei nodded and shook her hand; also the hand of the girl with blue hair.

Just then, someone else walked into the room; a man big bald man, obviously a security guard.

"Jack's here; he says he wants to take Heero home." The man said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Tell Jack that Heero wants to stay for a little while longer." Haruka said.

The man nodded and headed out to tell Jack the message.

"Jack isn't going to take no for an answer." Haruka said. "I think we're going to have to send him home."

Wufei cringed at that choice; he didn't want to send Heero with the jerk he called his lover, but it looked as if there weren't any other options.

Setsuna went to peek outside.

"Oh no, he's coming!" She hissed.

Haruka woke Heero up and hid Wufei in the restroom.

"What's going on?" Heero asked groggily.

"Jack's here." Haruka said.

Heero's eyes widened.

"What if Jackson told him what happened?" Heero asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Haruka said.

Wufei tried to open the bathroom door; but Michiru opened it.

"You have to hide in here; if Jack sees you, you'll just get Heero in even more trouble." Michiru said, then she quickly closed the door.

Wufei put his back to the door; feeling like a helpless fool.

Jack punched the door opened and glared at everyone in the room.

"What the hell?!" Jack yelled. "I got a call from Jackson saying that he couldn't satisfy himself tonight; because this crazy ass bitch came and knocked him out!" He pointed at Haruka.

"You said that no one was supposed to do anything outside of your territory." Heero said timidly.

"Jackson can do anything he wants anywhere." Jack snarled.

Heero looked down at his feet.

Inside the bathroom; Wufei had his ear pressed up against the wall.

"Lets go, when we get home, you're getting punished." Jack said as he dragged Heero out of the room.

The girls wanted to stop Jack; but Heero gave them a look telling them, 'please don't'. The girls wanted to cry because Heero was worrying about them when he should be worrying about himself.

When Michiru was sure the coast was clear; she opened the door and let Wufei out.

"When do you think will be a good time to get Heero out of here?" Wufei asked.

"We don't know, we have to make up a plan." Haruka said. "If you guys succeed in getting away from Jack; he'll try to find you."

Wufei glared down at the floor.

'Heero, I'll save you, I promise...' He thought.

* * *

Heero went through a night of torture. Jack beat him so much; there were so many cuts and bruises. Jack raped him again; Heero would be sore for days.

Right now, he was lying down on the living room floor, looking up at the ceiling. The only thing he had on was boxers. Tears were in his eyes; he knew that Jack wanted to do more, but he wasn't sure if he was actually going to do it.

Heero thought of what Wufei said; was he really going to help him? Wufei was strong, why would Wufei waste his time helping someone like him? Heero didn't notice Jack standing over him with a pot of boiling water.

"Time for a bath Hee-chan..." Jack said.

Jack poured the water all over Heero.

Heero let out a bloodcurdling scream as the water burned his flesh.

Jack didn't here what Heero whispered after.

"Please save me Wufei..." Heero whispered.

* * *

Wufei was having a hard time sleeping that night. He kept dreaming of Heero; he dreamt of the pain that Heero went through; the beatings and everything. He jolted awake when he saw Jack pour water on Heero and Heero letting out a bloody scream. Wufei shuddered when he remembered the steam coming from the water. Then, the words that Heero whispered; 'Please save me Wufei...'

Wufei sat in bed, his knees in his arms; he just sat like that, thinking, praying.

"I promise Heero, I'll save you..." Wufei whispered.

To be continued...

* * *

Will Heero be okay?

Will Wufei keep his promise?

Please send in reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh boy… I haven't updated this story since October 2nd of last year. I'm sorry. I can just imagine it now, people waiting to see what else happens in this story are just waiting to throw flaming pitch forks at me. Please don't kill me; look at the bright side, I finally updated! Thank you to the readers and reviewers of this story, I really appreciate your support.

Special thanks to:

**Leila**: I know it's a funny name 'Jack Twist' but it was the only name I could think of at the time.

**Tarigarma12**: I let 5x1 be; but what are you talking about 3x2? There is 4x2 and 13x3x6; those are my couples along with 5x1. But 3x2 isn't a bad idea; maybe I'll make that in one of my other stories.

**Aa Miw-sher Mutnodjet Kiya**: I haven't seen that much of Gundam Wing myself either. Maybe a minute of it in a preview of the show; but that's not what I call getting to know the show. So pretty much, we have something in common already; the both of us have never seen GW before. Plus, I'm glad you like my story!

**Hmm**: Well, in my story; Jack helped Heero forget about Dr. J, mostly; thus, Heero forgot about most of his training. But, don't worry, eventually it will kick in.

**Saniya**: I'll tell you!

**Fiery-icicles**: As you already know, I'm already using some of your ideas from your story 'Let Me Cry' for my story 'Don't Worry, we're here for you'. If you still haven't gotten the email, then there is something seriously wrong with my email box.

**Sarah**: I'm continuing.

**Lost-Remembrance**: Sorry it took me so long! But I updated! I'm sorry that I made Heero like this, but eventually… you'll see.

**HourouKistune**: I'm glad you like the switch.

**Feikins**: Glad you like the change I put in Heero.

**Katie**: Glad you like it and I'm writing more!

**Dragon1727**: I updated!

**Death's-Lil'-Angel**: I wrote more!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

Jack left the apartment at six in the morning, leaving Heero on the floor; soon after he left, Heero drifted asleep; he soon wakes up to find that it's almost nine. Heero slowly pushes himself up into a sitting position, using the couch for some of his balance. A moment later, keys are heard rattling at the door; Heero stares at the door holding his breath. Who opens the door surprises and confuses him.

* * *

Wufei's POV 

I unlock the door and now I'm looking down at a very damaged Heero. Haruka stopped by my hotel room earlier this morning and gave me the key to Heero's apartment. She said that she knows something happened to Heero, but she wouldn't be able to go check on him herself. No more than an hour; I found myself in my car speeding towards his apartment; praying that what I had dreamt didn't happen to Heero.

I quickly walk over to him and lift him into my arms.

"You're not staying here anymore, you're coming with me, rather you like it or not." I say.

Heero just looks into my eyes; he nods and lays his on my shoulder. I watch as his eyes close as he drifts to sleep.

I quickly make my way out of the apartment; I need to get cleaned him up.

* * *

Heero's POV

When I wake up, I find myself in an unfamiliar room; lying on the softest, cleanest bed I have ever slept on for years. I look around and see Wufei reading a paper on a recliner chair; he hasn't noticed me yet.

"Wufei?" I call.

Wufei whips the paper from his vision to look at me; for a moment, our eyes lock, I see something in his eyes, but I'm not curtain at what it is. He gets up and makes his way over to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks quietly.

Just as I'm about to say 'okay', my head has a splitting pain go through it; I can't tell if I'm having a killer migraine or a killer headache. I put a hand to my head and look at Wufei.

"I'll get you some aspirin." Wufei says; he walks off to the door and leaves the room.

I sit there, just looking around, when a little meowing sound comes from somewhere in the room. I look around only to find a little kitten sitting at the edge of my bed. Wufei walks into the room, with a little bottle in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

Wufei smiles when he sees the little kitten.

"That's Snow; she's a gift to me from Sally." Wufei says.

I look at the little kitten and know why Wufei named it Snow; its fur is the color of snow. Snow meows again and walks onto my lap, lies down and falls asleep immediately. Wufei makes his way over to me, hands over the cup, opens the bottle and gives me two aspirins.

I gratefully drink everything down and hand over the cup when I'm done.

"Heero, we're leaving tonight." Wufei says.

"What!" I ask surprised.

"It's not like we have a choice." Wufei says. "Haruka says that Jack paid a visit over to the bar and almost started a fight, if it weren't for the bouncers, Jack might be here now."

I look at Wufei for a moment and realize that the best time to leave _is_ tonight.

"Okay, what do we have to do?" I ask.

"First we have to get you some new clothes; Setsuna is coming over later to take care of that." Wufei says. "Meanwhile, you can go back to sleep or get up and find something to do; I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Wufei leaves the room again and he leaves me alone with Snow. I scratch the little cat's ears and she purrs in her sleep, I move her gently to my side and I slide out of bed and head out of the room.

* * *

Normal POV

Heero slowly limps down the little hallway to the kitchen. There he finds Wufei cooking something.

"Wufei?" Heero says.

Wufei turns from the stove and smiles.

"Nice to see you out of bed." Wufei says. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Heero slowly makes his way to a seat at the table, then lays his head on the table.

"I feel so weak…" Heero whispers.

Wufei finishes the soup he's been cooking and pours them into bowls, then he walks over to Heero and places one bowl in front of him, along with a spoon.

Heero's head lifts up when he smells the soup.

"Chicken soup…" Heero says. "I never had this for so many years." He picks up his spoon and eats the soup piping hot.

"You must miss it since you're eating it at a heat so hot it can skin your mouth." Wufei says.

Heero looks up at Wufei, he's about to say something when the doorbell rings.

Heero looks towards where the sound came from nervously.

"Don't worry Heero; that should be Setsuna or Haruka." Wufei says.

Heero calms down a little, just enough to begin eating again; Wufei takes a slight glimpse at Heero before he walks to the door of the hotel room.

When he opens the door, he sees all three of the girls.

"Is he okay!" They all ask at the same time.

"He's alright, I just cleaned him up awhile ago and he's in the kitchen eating now." Wufei says.

The girls let out of sigh of relief.

"Come in." Wufei says as he walks back to the kitchen.

All the girls follow, Haruka is the last one in and she's the one to close and lock the door behind her.

* * *

Heero lets out a big smile when he sees the girls; they all swarm around him, hugging him and kissing him, all of them asking constantly if he's alright.

Wufei just looks at Heero in amazement when he doesn't hit any of them.

'I wonder what the others are going to say if they ever find out.' Wufei thinks as he looks at the other four.

"I brought you some cloths." Setsuna says. "Some of them are my own creations."

For the first time, Wufei realizes that Setsuna has a bag of clothing at her side.

"Can you stand up?" Haruka asks.

"Yeah, but I can't really walk." Heero says. "When I do, I'm in pain."

"We don't have to fit you for them." Setsuna says. "I know your size, so all of the cloths will fit."

"Thank you for the cloths." Heero says.

The girls suddenly turn to Wufei.

"So, are you two really leaving tonight?" Michiru asks.

"Do we have a choice?" Wufei asks. "While I was driving Heero here, I saw Jack around this area."

"Where are you going?" Haruka asks.

"I'm not certain, but it will be safe." Wufei says.

"The safest place to be is with Quatre." Heero whispers, everyone just barely hears him.

"Are you sure?" Wufei asks. "You said you didn't want them to find out yet."

"Yes, I'm sure." Heero says. "Even thought Jack knows about Quatre, he will be the farthest person from his mind. If he does guess that I'm with Quatre and he comes for me, I'll still be protected because of Quatre's security."

Wufei nods in understanding.

The girls take a seat next to Heero.

"You know, Quatre's mansions are always big; they always have more than enough rooms for a lot of people." Wufei says. "Maybe he won't mind housing you three girls."

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna look at Wufei.

"Why do you say that?" Haruka asks.

"Because, eventually Jack is going to come to you." Wufei says. "And he might end up killing all of you so he can find out where Heero is. It's just best if you come with us; I'm sure Quatre won't mind. Plus, Heero will know you're safe so he won't stress so much."

The girls sit down to think this out for a moment; they realize that Wufei is right.

"But, what if Quatre says no?" Michiru asks.

"He won't." Heero says. "He has a warm heart and he will help everyone."

"I'll give him a call now." Wufei says. "Heero, finish your soup; you'll need your strength." With that, Wufei heads to the living room.

* * *

Once Wufei gets to the living room; he sits down in front of his vid-phone and dials Quatre's number. A moment later, Duo's face appears on the screen.

"Wu-man!" Duo greets. "How's the search?"

"I found him." Wufei says.

"WHAT! YOU ACTUALLY FOUND HEERO!" Duo screams.

Wufei has his ears covered, he expected Duo to scream.

"Yes, but we have to come to Quatre's immediately." Wufei says as he drops his hands to his sides. "He's been with an abusive lover all these years, and now his lover, or ex-lover now, is looking for him. If we don't protect him, he's really going to get it."

Duo looks at Wufei; not believing what he has just heard.

"Why didn't Heero just beat up his lover and run away?" Duo asks. "He has superhuman strength for crying out loud."

"Not anymore." Wufei says.

"How much has he changed?" Duo asks.

"A lot…" Wufei says. "Look, we're coming in three days; along with three of Heero's friends."

"Who are Heero's friends?" Duo asks.

"Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna." Wufei answers.

"All three are girls?" Duo asks.

Wufei nods.

"Well, I have to go right now." Duo says. "I'll call back later to see how things are going. When are you and the others leaving?"

"Tonight…" Wufei answers.

"I'll call around five today, watch out for my call." Duo says.

Wufei nods again; with that, Duo logs out. Wufei shuts off the vid-phone and goes back to the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later…

Heero is able to walk a little more easily now, but he still limps. It's four-thirty and Wufei is starting to wait for Duo's call.

Right now, the two are in the living room. The girls went back home to pack up a few belongings of their own; they made up a plan for Wufei to come pick them up when the time comes. The time Wufei will be leaving will be seven-thirty.

"What did Quatre say?" Heero asks.

"I didn't speak to him, I spoke to Duo." Wufei says. "He says that he'll be waiting."

Heero looks at Wufei strangely.

"Why are we going to stay with Duo?" Heero asks.

"Because Duo lives with Quatre." Wufei answers.

"And why is Duo living with Quatre?" Heero asks.

Wufei was afraid of this.

"Duo and Quatre are a married couple now." Wufei says.

Heero looks at Wufei; he has a slight frown on his face. Heero has always had a slight crush on Duo, but nothing more, and now he has no chance with Duo anymore.

"What about everyone else?" Heero asks.

Wufei sighs.

"Trowa has gotten together with Trieze and Zechs." Wufei says. "Relena has gotten together with Dorothy; and Sally got together with Hilde."

Heero smiles; Wufei knows why, Heero's happy that he finally has Relena off his back.

The vid-phone rings and a face appears.

To be continued…

* * *

Who's on the phone?

Please send in reviews!


End file.
